1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eccentric gearing for displacing two parts positioned in a manner that enables them to move relative to one another.
2. Description of Related Art
Publication EP 0 981 696 B1 makes known an electric motor with an eccentric gearing system, with which an eccentric gear mounted on an eccentric is located on a bolt integrated in the motor housing. The drive for the eccentric is an electric motor that is either electrically commutated or has brushes, and is located directly in the housing of the eccentric gearing system. A driving element connected with the eccentric is designed integral with the armature of the electric motor, the armature also being rotatably mounted on the bolt. The eccentric gear includes guide elements that are guided either directly in the stationary housing cover in an opening serving as a guide, or they are guided into openings located in a sliding piece which is accommodated in a housing cover and is displaceably guided therein.
A device of this type has the disadvantage that, when high levels of torque are produced and act on the output element, e.g., when strong displacement forces are produced or if a crash occurs, the eccentric gear and the gearing housing can become damaged quickly. A gearing device of this type is therefore not suited for use in adjustment applications in the motor vehicle, e.g., seat adjustments, on which high safety requirements are placed.